Introduction
by Amarissia
Summary: SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal Hewley meets up with an old acquaintance, and things will never be the same again. Part of the Decorum series.


_Yes, a new Decorum, way earlier than I expected. Please forgive me that this one is a little bit shorter than the others; there just wasn't a lot to say this time. Warning - this installment requires no warnings, except that it takes place pre-Sephy/Zack, and so obviously pre-threesome. I'm rating it M because I can, so nyah._

_Squeenix owns most of these characters, I own the chocobo-fucker._

**INTRODUCTION  
Part of the Decorum Series**

"...you see, of all the many virtues, none is more vital in our line of work than honor. A strong sense of honor leads us to act on only our most noble intentions, to protect the weak and punish the strong who take advantage of them. I know that all of you new 3rd Class SOLDIERs are eager to prove your honor to us, and I look forward to helping you to do so. You must also never underestimate the power of having dreams, for dreams..."

Commander Angeal Hewley, head of the 2nd Class, let his voice trail off as he frowned out over the crowd of maybe forty teenagers and young adults. Judging by the movement at the center of the group, some kind of quiet ruckus had begun. Angeal stepped off the dais and walked quickly to the source of the trouble, the young SOLDIERs nervously stepping out of his way.

The two that were fighting were not seeming to do so violently, just pushing each other, but without looking at either the 1st grabbed an arm of each and yanked them apart.

"The rules against unauthorized sparring are the same for 3rds as they are for cadets, boys, you'd do well to remember that. Names."

The taller, a young man of around seventeen, winced under Angeal's glare, shrinking back behind his long black hair. "Marcus Sullivan, 3rd Class, sir."

"Zack Fair, 3rd Class, sir," the other murmured.

_Zack? Fair?_ Ignoring the elder for now, Angeal slowly turned around, his expression switching to a gentler, more thoughtful one. Standing before him was a very attractive boy of fifteen years, taller than Angeal remembered, but he recognized the black spikes and pale blue eyes instantly.

"It's really you," he whispered.

"Sir?" Curiosity had overridden Zack's nervousness, even this close to the famous Commander Angeal Hewley.

"Nothing. Explain yourselves."

Sullivan glanced at Zack guiltily, then back to Angeal with absolute terror.

"Um, it was my fault, Commander," the younger boy spoke up. "I take full responsibility."

"Zack!" Sullivan hissed.

"Really. It was my fault."

_Still stubborn, I see._ Angeal turned to Sullivan.

"You, three laps around the northernmost field. The rest of you, out. I'd like to speak to Fair."

They all seemed reluctant to leave, but obeyed. A few patted Zack's shoulder and whispered encouragement to him, which pleased Angeal. Tight-knit groups always made the most effective and collaborative SOLDIERs. When the two of them were finally alone in the 3rd Class gym, he looked at Fair and found the boy bravely looking him in the eyes, though apprehensively biting his lower lip. Angeal found the sight oddly cute, maybe because of the small child he remembered.

Another oddity - the boy spoke first. "I'm really sorry, sir."

"Kid, why don't you tell me what really happened?"

Wide eyes, an innocent expression and pout that probably disarmed most people. It nearly did Angeal, but he held his ground. After a few moments, Zack's shoulders slumped.

"Okay. Sully didn't mean to cause any trouble, he just hates that I ignore him when he flirts, so he started tapping me, then I shoved him, and it kinda just went from there. I know I shouldn't have, but he was distracting me from your speech and I really wanted to listen."

"You got into a fight because you wanted to hear my speech?" Usually, people found Angeal's talks about honor and pride to be dull.

Zack's spikes bounced as he nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I especially liked the part about dreams, 'cause I have them too, sir. My dream is to be a hero."

Angeal smiled, surprising the teenager. "A hero, you say?"

"Uh-huh! I want to save people. It's silly, huh?"

"Not at all. How did you make it to 3rd Class so quickly? You can't be more than fifteen."

"I skipped most of my first cadet year, sir." There was no arrogance in the reply.

That was very unusual. No one had been accelerated that fast since Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth, the first SOLDIERs. Angeal made a mental note to check Zack's file and make sure he wasn't scheduled for any enhancements beyond what every SOLDIER got.

"Does your friend bother you like that a lot?"

"Bother? Nah, he doesn't mean anything by it. I think he's just lonely."

_He's really as clueless as he looks. _"If anyone does bother you, tell me."

Zack frowned cutely. "Okay...but aren't we supposed to go to Human Resources about that stuff?"

"_You_ come to me. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Um...so...am I in trouble?"

"No. Zack...how would you like to spar with me sometime?"

Finally, the boy was intimidated. His jaw dropped and eyes went wide again, and his lips flapped soundlessly for a few moments as he tried to pull words out of himself. Angeal normally felt a sort of neutral dislike for the pedestal people put him on, but found it amusing that he awed Zack.

"With..._you_? Seriously?"

"Do you want to?"

"That would be awesome! Uh, sir. But - "

"I'll get in touch with you soon. Back to your training, SOLDIER."

Angeal turned and headed for the door with a speed characteristic of the 1st Class, determined to get out of there before the kid could ask what the reason for his interest was, and why the famous man had called him by his first name.

_szszszsz_

Angeal went straight back to his apartment and his bedroom desk, where he switched on his laptop and logged into the ShinRa Network. With his password, it was easy to access most confidential employee files. Zack's file was tagged and supplemented by many instructors and 2nd Classes, some of them ones Angeal counted as friends, all commenting on Fair's extraordinary natural skill and high grades in his classes. One 2nd was already recommending early promotion to his own Class, and there was a note stating the boy was better off training with older SOLDIERs, as those of his own level were too easy for him.

Also, Angeal was relieved to see, Zack was scheduled for routine mako injections in the lab, and nothing else. The mako regimen was tough on a lot of people; Angeal wondered how the kid would handle it.

He accessed archived video files next, recordings of Zack's group doing sword drills and practicing with each other. He was surprised and strangely proud to see Zack easily win every match. His instincts and form were excellent, downright bizarre for someone his age, but he did seem to have a very short attention span, and received some very cold looks from the bigger, older boys he defeated.

_I'm just going to make that worse for him, if I do what I'm thinking,_ Angeal mentally sighed, stretching his back and broad arms. _But he deserves it. With the right training, he'll be one of the best 1sts we've ever had. He could be like me and Seph, only without all the torment we've been through in the science labs. And...this way, I can protect him._

Angeal shook his head, chuckling derisively at himself. _What's wrong with me?_ He slowly went to the bedside table, picking up a framed photo. It was one his mother had taken, of himself at age fourteen, and beside him a gorgeous auburn-haired boy, already smiling seductively at fifteen. _Zack's age._

"Gen, you'll never believe who's come back into my life."

_szszszsz_

Lazard Deusericus, the executive director of the SOLDIER program, looked up from the computer screen with his usual kind smile. As liaison between SOLDIER and the rest of ShinRa, he might have been surprised to receive an unscheduled visit from Angeal, as he typically worked most closely with Sephiroth. But he was a friendly man who considered SOLDIER an extended family, and he was pleasant to all its members, the highly-ranked as well as the low.

"Commander Hewley, good morning. What can I do for you?"

"Good morning, Lazard." He rarely bothered trying to get the director to call him by his first name when they were on duty, though not even the cadets called Lazard himself anything but that. "If this is a good time, I wanted to speak to you about a new 3rd Class, Zack Fair."

"Oh dear, has he gotten into trouble?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Give me just a moment." Lazard tapped quietly at his keyboard, then spent a short time looking over the file he'd called up. "Oh, yes, Fair. I've been hearing a little about him. Shows great promise, everyone is saying."

"Yes, but he has a problem with focusing."

"A report from his Tactics teacher mentions that. 'Easily my best student, but has the attention span of a flea,' he says. Well, such things can be corrected."

_Exactly. Here goes nothing._ Angeal knew that what he was about to ask for had never been done before, and with no precedent, there was every chance he'd be refused, no matter how decorated and respected he was. _Why does this matter to me so much? Has Zack really become so important already?_

"I'm here to request that Fair be withdrawn from most of his classes and Class activities," Angeal spilled out bluntly.

Frowning, Lazard adjusted his wire-rimmed glasses. "I don't understand, Commander. You said Fair hasn't misbehaved."

"This is not punishment. I just want to teach him myself."

Lazard looked shocked, and wondered if he'd heard correctly. Angeal, private, stoic, loner Angeal, wanting to take on a student? A 3rd Class who, from what Lazard had heard, was the complete opposite of him in terms of personality? More than that, kind as he was, Angeal had avoided getting or being close to anyone but Sephiroth ever since their best friend's death. What was he up to?

The director quickly glanced back to the screen, to the file photo of pale blue eyes and a cheerful grin. _Pretty boy. Maybe Hewley's attracted to him?_

"Yourself? One on one?"

"Yes."

"You want to be Fair's mentor, is that what you're saying?"

"Exactly." That was a good word, Angeal liked the sound of it.

"Hmm. This is highly unusual. May I ask why?"

"He has more potential than any recruit I've ever seen. He's had no sword experience prior to coming here, yet he handles his blade like he's been doing it for years. He's obviously intelligent on top of that, and probably his mind only wandered during lessons because he was ahead of the others and had gotten bored. His focus problem needs to be corrected before he gets injured because of it, and that won't happen when he's just one of a large group. Fair deserves private instruction and attention, and I can give that to him. I can make him into an exemplary SOLDIER for ShinRa. I know what I'm asking is uncharacteristic and unexpected, and has not been attempted before, but please, sir. Allow me to do this."

Lazard blinked mutely through his stare, thinking (correctly) that Angeal must have rehearsed this. He had never heard the reserved man speak for so long at a time, and knew that few had.

"Commander, you do realize, don't you, that taking on a full-time student will require a lot of time. You may have to delegate some of your executive duties as head of the 2nd Class, and you will certainly have to scale back your missions."

The SOLDIER was unfazed. "I have colleagues who would welcome the chance to help with my duties, good experience that it is, and as for missions, that's fine. For the time being, I'd prefer to focus on ones that will be safe enough to include Zack in."

Lazard did not miss the use of the boy's first name, but neither did he comment on it. "The board meets tomorrow night. I will formally pass your request on to them, and lend my support to it. I'll let you know as soon as a decision is made."

Angeal smiled, a full, uncommon smile. "Thank you very much, Director." He made to go, then turned back when his title was called. "Yes?"

"Commander, believe me when I say I hate to have to ask, but you're not planning on...doing anything with that boy, are you?"

Angeal looked stunned, then angry, before schooling his features back into neutrality. "Certainly not. He's a child. I promise you, nothing like that."

"Of course. Please forgive me for suggesting such a thing."

As Angeal left, his anger disssipated into something resembling amusement, weirdly enough. _People _are _going to think that, aren't they?_

_szszszsz_

Instructor Zane disliked teaching about materia fusion. Considering his nervous manner and tendency to mentally and physically attack his students, many of them assumed the man simply didn't like teaching, but he secretly enjoyed molding young minds nearly as much as he did his chosen subject, magic. It was their suspicious stares and whisperes he didn't like, and fusion. Zane _hated_ fusion, believing that it tarnished the purity of true materia and offered an advantage only high-level casters should possess.

_Fucking syllabus,_ the 1st thought darkly, and hurled his teacher's textbook at the far wall. Several seated students blinked in surprise, but he took a deep breath and continued calmly.

"Who can tell me when the theory of fusion was developed and by whom? Devon?"

"Uh...um..."

"Too late! Bio1!" Zane snapped, extending the hand that held an orb of green materia.

Lieutenant Devon immediately slumped over his desk, clutching his stomach and groaning as a nauseated look came over his face. The young men closest to him quickly edged their desks away. Even the weakest Bio spell could cause vomiting, as many of them knew from experience.

"Fair?"

"The theory of fusion was developed three years ago by a research team at MatCorps. Labs. The first fused samples of Restore and Heal were sold seven months later." Zack snuck a worried glance at Devon.

"Correct! Usurpers, all of them. A true warrior has no need of unnaturally enhanced materia. Skill is what matters, boys! Brain over brawn, remember that!"

"What's brawn?" Lieutenant Kunsel whispered to his neighbor, and ducked just in time to avoid a thrown chalkboard eraser.

"Imbecile! Let's see how well you talk during class after I Confuse you..."

Happily, Kunsel was spared, for at that moment a sharp knock sounded at the door, and the large but unobtrusive form of Angeal Hewley entered. The class all jumped to their feet and saluted. Angeal smiled at them, particularly at Zack, who looked thrilled to see him, then frowned.

"Zane, have you been Bioing the 3rds again?"

"Not without cause."

"Heal him, please."

Grudgingly, Zane fumbled for another chunk of materia. "Poisona."

Devon suddenly inhaled, and the greenish cast vanished from his face. He sat straight up with a sigh of relief and gasped, "Thank you, Commander."

"Not at all. Zane, please stick to more conventional forms of discipline in the future."

"Of course, Angeal," Zane muttered. "What brings you here? Has one of these little miscreants - "

"No. Didn't you get my message, about Fair?"

Zack's eyes shot up nervously to the front of the classroom. The 3rds immediately began to whisper to each other, all wondering what kind of trouble perfect, well-liked Lieutenant Fair could be in.

"Quiet, all of you! Oh, yes, _that_. You're pilfering the one student I have who isn't a dunce."

"Sorry, old friend. Fair, come with me."

"Zack, man, you gonna be okay?" Kunsel whispered urgently.

"Yeah," the boy softly replied, gathering up his things. "I don't think it's bad."

But he was obviously anxious as he followed Angeal out into the hallway and took quick steps to keep up with him. The man didn't seem angry, but he wasn't smiling. That was hardly unusual with Commander Hewley, but Zack had had the privilege of seeing him pleased, and wanted to see it again.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? I mean, sir?"

"I should have discussed this with you before withdrawing you from your lesson. Well, be assured that you can decline, and I will not be offended."

"Decline what? Ooh, are we gonna spar?"

"Not quite yet." Angeal halted, and there it was, that amused smile. "Zack, do you like training with your group?"

"Yes, sir!"

"They don't give you enough of a challenge."

Sheepishly, Zack hung his head, and black spikes fell across his forehead. "I guess not, but sometimes the 2nds work with me too. That's cool."

"It is not enough," Angeal said bluntly. "Would you rather train with me? Work with me on a daily basis, rather than your instructors and the other 3rds?"

Zack was rarely speechless, but Angeal had a way of causing him to be. He gaped dumbly at the man, half-expecting this to be some kind of joke or hazing. Angeal waited patiently, even laughed softly as the boy's mouth worked uselessly.

"I am being quite serious, Zack."

"But...but...why me?"

Angeal gave him a slightly modified repeat of what he'd told Lazard. Zack looked happy to be praised, with no trace of immodesty, and laughed in agreement when reminded of his problem focusing. When Angeal stopped talking, the boy pouted, then looked hopeful.

"Really, sir? You'd really do this for me?"

"Is that a yes?"

"You're awesome!"

Without thinking, Zack rushed Angeal and threw his arms around the muscular torso, pinning the arms to his sides. Angeal froze with shock, and the knowledge that he should punish the kid at once for such impudence, but he felt strangely comfortable in this position, and touched by the spontaneous display of gratitude. Zack quickly realized what he had done and leaped back, stammering apologies, but Angeal only smirked and ran his hand over the glossy hair.

"Just like a puppy. I expect you to put all this energy into the work we do, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir!"

"I see you've got your sword. Let's go see what you can do with it."

"All right!" Zack bounced excitedly at his side as they headed for the 1st Class gym.

_szszszsz_

"Are you sure your ankle is okay?"

It was the third or fourth time his mentor had asked that just today, but Zack was growing used to his protective behavior, even though it puzzled him. He grinned, and bounced with a little more force as they walked down the hallway.

"Totally fine! Restore materia is amazing. Anyway, that was forever ago. When are you gonna let me try the obstacle course again? I need to beat that record."

"You're so eager to get back on it, after such a bad fracture?"

"Hey, the worst part was you picking me up in front of everyone. I hate being picked up. Please don't do that again. Uh, sir."

_No promises,_ Angeal thought lightly. He truly didn't wish to embarrass his charge, but even aside from how much he worried about Zack, the kid was amusing when he whined and yelled and wiggled and demanded to be treated like a grown-up. Angeal told himself he wouldn't antagonize the boy so much when he was older and higher-ranked, probably wouldn't spend as much time with him at all, but their newfound, playful closeness would be a hard thing to give up. He hadn't felt this content in more years than he cared to recall.

"Commannnderrrr..."

"You can call me by my name, Zack," the 1st said without thinking.

"Really? You sure?"

It was a privilege only friends and fellow 1sts enjoyed, but Angeal nodded. Zack positively glowed with joy, the way he had when he'd been permitted to hold the Buster Sword, even though it had immediately dragged him down to the floor.

"In that case...Annngeallll, you're not gonna, are you?"

"Not going to what?"

"Pick me up!"

"Is that a request?"

"Agh!"

Zack mumbled a few rude words in Gongagan, none of which Angeal caught. He had learned a few phrases out of curiosity, liking the melodic sound of the language, and Zack of course was never shy about correcting his pronunciation.

"Hey, Angeal!" A very tall, muscular man in black had turned the corner and was approaching them. "Goddess, send me on a mission that long again and I'll mutiny. My wife barely remembered what I look like."

"I'll do my best, Jason. Zack, this is Commander Hitchcock, SOLDIER 1st Class. Jason, my student, Lieutenant Fair, 3rd Class."

"Not for long, I hear." Hitchcock dismissed Zack's salute with a wave. "Nice to meet you, kid. So, this is the one everyone's talking about, Angeal? Your new puppy?"

Zack's eyes went wide, and he instantly shot an accusing look at his mentor. Angeal shrugged innocently, then turned back to his colleague.

"I really didn't intend that nickname to get out."

"It's cute. So's he."

Angeal could see Zack was about to unleash his strongest pout, so he spoke quickly. "If you're back, that must mean Seph is too."

Bad mood seemingly averted, Zack smiled and turned his face toward the floor. Angeal thought he noticed a faint blush, and briefly wondered about it.

"Yeah, when I left the office he was being fussed over by Levine. Maybe you could convince him not to immediately bury himself in paperwork."

"I doubt it, but I'll try."

"Good man. See you two later. Look after Angeal for us, kid."

Once Hitchcock had departed, Angeal took out his cell phone and dialed. "One moment, Zack. Seph? It's me. How did it go? I don't want to wait for the report, I'm asking you. Uh-huh. Levine, give the phone back to the general, I promise I won't talk long. That's okay, Seph. He means well."

Angeal glanced at Zack, who had been suspiciously quiet for what was, for him, a long time. The boy had an almost wistful expression on his face. _Probably wants to meet him, they all do._

"Look, Seph, leave the report for a while, it's not like you'll forget any details. Other than that, are you busy?" Angeal frowned. "The madman can wait. I know it's been months, but does he really need to...all right. No, it's nothing that can't wait. But if I don't hear from you in two hours, I'm heading to the lab. Yes, I _will_. Yes, I _hope_ you'll be okay enough to stop me, but that's the point, that you may not be. Okay. Talk to you later."

The commander slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Sorry, Puppy, you'll have to meet Sephiroth another time."

"It's okay," Zack mumbled. "He does take breaks, though, right?"

"If you consider translating Old Wutainese battle tomes a break, then yes," Angeal sighed. "Let's go." They began to walk again, Zack more calmly than usual.

"Who's 'the madman'?"

"Don't repeat that. I was referring to Dr. Hojo. Sephiroth is required to check in with him more often than I believe necessary, that's all."

"I don't like him. I mean, I've never talked to him, but you can tell he's a creeper."

Angeal's jaw seemed to tighten. "Zack, when do you have your mako injections?"

"Thirteenth of every month, two-thirty. Why?"

"I will go with you from now on."

"Huh?" Would Angeal ever stop surprising him? "You really don't have to, Angeal, I can handle it. I hardly feel sick at all."

"Nonetheless."

"How come?"

Angeal debated what to tell him, and settled for a vague truth. "Between you and me, Puppy, Hojo is not a moral man. He can be ruthless when it comes to those who are exceptional in some way."

Instead of puffing up with pride, Zack frowned and immediately asked, "Will the general be okay?"

Angeal blinked briefly at the boy's worry. "Of course, he's Sephiroth. I have yet to see anything that can defeat him. It's kind of you to worry for your general, but unnecessary."

"You do, don't you?"

_Damned perceptive kid._ "We have a long history. It's more habit than anything. Come on, you've been eager to try that VR program."

But it was several long minutes before the sad concern left Zack's face.

_szszszsz_

Despite this uncharacteristic situation and the strange looks he was receiving from other ShinRa employees, Angeal couldn't repress a silent chuckle. Only a matter of months, and look what the solitary Commander Hewley had become. If he had been told a year ago that he'd one day be heading back to his apartment with an unconscious sixteen-year-old in his arms, he'd never have believed it, and possibly been offended about what such a thing implied.

_He must have really been exhausted. What was it, five hours I let him tear through that simulation? I need to stop indulging him. I've never seen someone fall asleep on their feet like that. I guess even a puppy's energy runs out eventually._

Awkwardly, Angeal used his keycard and carefully maneuvered inside. He tried his best not to jostle Zack as he walked, not least because the boy would throw another adorable fit to learn he had been carried again, and in plain view of other SOLDIERs. Zack had done very well in the VR Room, better than Angeal had expected (though he did have some difficulty with the laser scenario), and he deserved some uninterrupted rest. There seemed no reason to subject him now to his potentially noisy roommate.

Instead, Angeal made his way to the plain guest bedroom and gently deposited him onto the blankets. Zack made a questioning sound, but then curled up on his side and continued to breathe softly and steadily. The 1st smiled fondly, ran his fingers through the boy's hair, and left the door open as he exited. Zack would be disoriented enough to wake up in an unfamiliar room; he didn't want to panic the kid by shutting him in. He didn't plan to do anything loud, anyway.

With no conscious intent, Angeal found his feet taking him to his own bedroom, to pick up the photograph that was the first sight he had upon waking, the last thing he saw before dropping off. He remembered the day it was taken, that trip home to Banora, when they'd all still believed his lover's illness was something that could be cured. _I'll be with you again someday. Forgive me that I no longer hope it's very soon._

"Genesis," Angeal laughed softly. "I think I'm a parent."

**The Decorum series will continue.**

**And yes, we will see more of the threesome. Someone might have to babysit Choir!Cloud so I can write that, though. Thank you for reading. I know this series isn't read as much anymore, but if you liked it (or not), do let me know what you thought.**


End file.
